Resistance Ranks
Here I will show you the ranks of this Resistance. Private (E-2) The private is the first rank earned in the Resistance and has only one responsibility which is to simply follow orders. Private First Class (E-3) This rank has the same responsibilty as an E-2 although is view as a more competent and more experienced soldier. It also takes a week as being an E-2 to be promoted to this rank and the criteria for this rank is to simply do as told and to behave appropriately. Specialist/Corporal (E-4) These two ranks have a different set of responsibilities, but both being at the same level. The specialist has less responsiblity than a corporal for specialists only have to manage privates (E-2 - E-3). The corporal is responsible for training, appearance, and cleanliness of privates. In order to be promoted to either a corporal or specialist you must spend 2 weeks as a private first class. Semi-Centralized Promotions Once able to be promoted to an E-5 or E-6 you will be placed under a specific zone. There are two zones, primary and secondary zones, Primary zone is where all soldiers who make at least a 70 on the Semi-Centralized Test go in and those who get at least 90 on the SCT get placed in the Secondary Zone where all people who do exceptional go and have a faster promotion. Sergeant (E-5) This rank is one of the most important and hold the most responsibility. Sergeants are responsible for setting standards that privates must follow. They are also responsible for training and mentoring corporals into becoming sergeants and they also oversee privates. The criteria that must be followed to become an E-5 or E-6 is split up into five areas which are competence, military bearing, leadership, training, and the overall soldier. The competence area consists of how proficient and knowledgeable the soldier is and how effective his/her communication is. The military bearing area only consists of how confident the soldier is in his or herself The leadership area consists of how motivational he is with his team. It also consists of how high of standards he sets for his team. The training area is if the soldier shares his knowledge and experiences with his fellow teammates. Also if the soldier teaches his team effectively and efficiently or not. The overall soldier area is about how his personal appearance, oral expression, and knowledge of basic soldiering is. The soldier's overall attitude is also taken into account. This is known as the Semi-Centralized Test. Primary Zone: 3 weeks Secondary Zone: 2 weeks Staff Sergeant (E-6) This rank is the last junior NCO rank available before becoming a senior NCO. This rank is also the last rank before going into centralized promotions. All staff sergeants are responsible for developing his soldiers' potential. Primary Zone: 4 weeks Secondary Zone: 3 weeks Sergeant First Class (E-7) This rank is the first senior NCO rank, once at this rank you complete one of the entry requirements in both corps. These sergeants' responsibilities are to make quick and accurate decisions in the best interests of his soldiers and faction. Promotion to this rank requires soldiers to be an E-6 for 3 weeks. Master Sergeant/First Sergeant (E-8) These two ranks have a different set of responsiblities although both are at the same level. Master Sergeants hold the responsiblity of dispatching leadership and being professional. First Sergeants hold the responsibilty of instructing sergeants, advising the SMA, and helping train all enlisted soldiers. In order to be promoted to an E-8 you must spend 3 weeks as E-7. Sergeant Major (E-9) This is the final non-special rank that can be earned in the enlisted. Sergeant Majors' responsibility is to simply train all enlisted. In order to be promoted to this rank you must spend a month as an E-8. Command Sergeant Major (E-10) This is the first special rank tat can be earned while an enlisted soldier. The responsibility of a CSM is to carry out policies and advise the SMA on the performance, training, appearance, and conduct of all enlisted soldiers. The only way to be promoted to this rank is show exceptional leadership as an E-9 and be chosen by the Resistance Commander-in-Chief. Sergeant Major of the Resistance (E-11) This is the last special rank able to be earned in the enlisted and is the epitome of what it means to be a sergeant. All SMAs are in charge of supervising the Resistance enlisted force. In order to be promoted to this rank you must show truly exceptional skills and leadership and have little to no demerits. Once your performance is viewed by the Commander-in-Chief he will decide if you're able to be promoted. 2nd Lieutenant (O-1) This is the first officer rank able to be earned in the Resistance officer corps. There is no amount of time that must be spent in order to be promoted to this rank, and is promoted to this rank upon entry to one of the two corps. 2nd lieutenants are to simply lead platoons. 1st Lieutenant (O-2) As a 1st lieutenant it is your responsibility to lead more specialized platoons and advise the captain. In order to be promoted to this rank you must spend 2 weeks as a 2nd lieutenant. Captain (O-3) As a captain its your responsibility to instruct companies and supervise them. You must also show some combat skills to your soldiers. Once you have spent 2 weeks as a 1st lieutenant you will be able to be promoted to an O-3. Major (O-4) Once you become an O-4 you're officially a senior officer and become a colonel's 2nd in command. The responsibility of a major is to supervise and instruct task forces and battalions. To become eligible for this promotion you must be a captain for 3 weeks. Lieutenant Colonel (O-5) Once you have become a lieutenant colonel you compolete one of the entry requirements to enter the Resistance. Lieutenant Colonels have the responsiblity of forming and leading battalions when instructed be either colonels or generals. In order to become a lieutenant colonel you must spend 3 weeks as a major. Colonel (O-6) As a colonel you have the responsibilty of keeping peace within the officer corps and having to oversee the officer corps. All colonels are expected to lead brigades and assist generals. In order to be eligible to become an O-6 you must spend a month as a lieutenant colonel. Brigadier General (O-7) There is no minimum time requirement only that you must gain entry to the Resistance Command in order to obtain this rank. All brigadier generals assist in leading division and serve as a deputy in divisions. Major General (O-8) Once a major general you are considered a Junior Flag Officer and are known to have months of experience. Major generals have the responsibility of leading divisions and serving as a division commander. In order to gain this rank you must spend 1 month as a brigadier general. Lieutenant General (O-9) Becoming an O-9 means you become a Senior Flag Officer and have reached the final rank in the Resistance. As an O-9 it is your duty to command one of the Corps or serve as a deputy to the Four-Star General. You must spend 5 weeks as major general to become eligible for promotion to this rank.